


Lord of the Fly

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Battle of the fly: button vs. zipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord of the Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Triple drabble written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 challenge 114: button.

"It's a step backwards, is all I'm saying."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Hutch said. "Jeans are jeans. Just choose a pair so we can get out of here."

"But the only ones on sale are the button fly ones."

"So?"

"So, that's backwards." Starsky grimaced. "Old-fashioned. Low tech."

Hutch snorted. "Zippers aren't exactly the epitome of modern technology, buddy. And there's nothing wrong with button fly. They're retro. Classic."

"They're a pain, is what they are. I mean," Starsky lowered his voice, "what if I really gotta go in a hurry, huh? All those buttons...."

Hutch rolled his eyes. "What are you, four years old? Oh, wait. We're talking about you. Your bladder _is_ the size of a four-year-old's."

"Very funny."

"Damnit, get a zippered one, then."

"Are you kidding? Did you see how much they cost?" Starsky looked at Hutch pleadingly. "Can't we go back to my place?"

"There's no time. Dobey will have our hides if we're late, and you can't walk into the meeting looking like _that_. You're lucky this store is on the way." Hutch shook his head. "I told you your crummy jeans were too tight. An accident waiting to happen."

Starsky reddened and tugged the sleeves of his jacket tighter around his waist. "Not my fault," he mumbled. Nothing like this ever happened before, and he'd squatted down to cuff perps lots of times. "Besides," he added slyly, "you like my ass-ets in these jeans."

Hutch's eyes glinted in amused agreement. "I'll like 'em in these too, I promise. There are certain... advantages to buttons. Think about it." He glanced at the clock. "Hurry up. The sooner you get into these, the sooner we can... get you out of them."

It was the fastest checkout the clerk had all day.


End file.
